Verhaal
by Niji Shourei06
Summary: Karena banyak hal yang bisa dibuat cerita dan kenangan/Special for KuroMomo's Week #day3/7 #Air Mata
1. Chapter 1: Es Krim

**Kuroko no Basuke** © _Tadatoshi Fujumaki_

_Story_ By **me**

**Warning:** Banyak kesalahan yang luput dari penglihatan author ini.

.

.

.

_**Special for KuroMomo's Week #2/7 #**_**Ice Cream**

.

.

Musim panas sedang menyiksa kulit terjaga para wanita, tapi Momoi Satsuki cuek-cuek saja menantang matahari sambil tiduran di teras samping rumah. Sepi, kedua orang tuanya sedang tidak ada di rumah. Biasanya Aomine Daiki menemani hanya untuk numpang tidur, katanya; yang penting menemani Satsuki. Tapi kali ini ia tidak kemari.

Es krim gori-gori sudah 2 bungkus Satsuki makan meninggalkan bungkusan disampingnya begitu saja. Panas menyengat membuat tubuhnya memaksa untuk diberi pasokan sesuatu yang dingin-dingin. Kipas angin juga masih kalah dengan sinar ultra violet matahari.

'Tok tok tok'

Bunyi ketukan pintu depan sangat menggangu Satsuki. Tubuhnya tidak bisa diajak koordinasi sekedar digerakkan melangkah ke depan. Tapi pemilik ketukan itu masih meminta masuk.

Sambil mengeluh akhirnya Satsuki bangkit juga sambil menggerutu.

"Siapa sih?—Eh, Tetsu-_kun_?"

"_Konichiwa_, Momoi-_san_."

Raut malas di wajah cantik Satsuki berubah kaget melihat siapa tamunya sekarang, menyesal ia sempat malas-malasan membuka pintu dan membiarkan Kuroko Tetsuya berdiri panas-panasan di depan rumah.

"Masuk masuk." Pintu dibuka lebar oleh Satsuki membiarka Tetsuya masuk setelah mengucapkan '_Ojamasimasu_'.

"Kenapa mendadak kemari?" Tanya Satsuki sambil melangkah ke dapur mengambil satu gelas untuk Tetsuya yang justru mengikutinya.

"Aku diberi tahu Aomine-_kun_ kalau Momoi-_san_ sedang sendirian."

"Jadi, Tetsu-kun mau menemaniku?"

"Iya."

Mereka sempat saling tatap saat Satsuki berbalik menghadap Tetsuya, beberapa detik di lalui dalam diam Tetsuya membiarkan Satsuki menikmati pemandangan yang entah apa dalam penglihatan gadis tersebut hingga dinginnya es krim menyadarkannya dalam lamunan.

"Tetsu-_kun_! Dingin!" Keluh Satsuki memegang pipinya yang langsung memerah kedinginan akibat ulah Tetsuya, lantas hanya tersenyum tipis kemudian ia berjalan menuju teras sebelah rumah keluarga Momoi dan kini Satsuki mengikuti.

"Aku bawa es krim, mau dimakan bersama?" Tawarnya sembari menepuk lantai kayu sebelah mengajak Satsuki duduk. Dengan senang hati menuruti.

Tidak ada obrolan lagi diantara mereka hanya diisi oleh suara mulut masing-masing menggigit es krim.

"Momoi-_san_, hari ini sangat panas sekali ya."

"Iya, saat kau menyatakan cinta padaku setahun yang lalu juga musim panas kan?"

Tetsuya menoleh, "kau masih ingat?"

"Tentu saja ingat!"

"Itu adalah pernyataan cinta paling buruk di dunia."

"Tapi," kakinya berayun menggesek telapak dengan ujung rerumputan. "Tidak ada yang menyangka Tetsu-_kun_ akan seberani itu mengatakan cinta dengan wajah datar."

"Jangan membahasnya lagi, Mo—"

"Satsuki!" Meralat panggilan Tetsuya yang rasanya sudah setahun jadian tapi masih seformal itu. Satsuki tahu, kini lelaki berambut babyblue itu tengah menahan malu karena mengalihkan pandangannya yang tadi sempat membalas tatapan beberapa detik. Ah Tetsuya-nya memang manis.

"Ara! Aku menang!"

Penasaran kemudian Tetsuya kembali menghadap Satsuki sekedar melihat kata 'menang' di batang stick es krim yang tadi dibawanya. Memang benar ada tulisan disana.

"Wah, selamat ya Satsuki-_san_."

"Ne, Tetsu-_kun_. Kau masih ingat saat kau memberikan stick es krim bertuliskan 'menang' padaku?"

Tetsuya mengangguk, itu sudah lama sekali.

"Aku masih menyimpannya lho."

"Oh."

"Dan ini untuk Tetsu-_kun_."

"Eh?" Bingung tapi menerima stick tersebut juga. "Kenapa diberikan padaku?"

"Anggap saja ini balas dendam karena kau pernah memberikanku seperti ini."

Dan anggap saja mengenang masa lalu, Tetsuya.

.

.

.

Saya lagi gak fit, jadi sory ye kalau jadinya kek gini ToT Dan sory telat (banget) ide mentok juga~ #pelukShuuzou


	2. Chapter 2: Air Mata

**Kuroko no Basuke** © _Tadatoshi Fujumaki_

_Story_ By **me**

**Warning:** Banyak kesalahan yang luput dari penglihatan author ini.

.

.

.

_**Special for KuroMomo's Week #3/7 #**_**Air Mata**

.

.

Sedari tadi air mata tak kunjung berhenti keluar dari pelupuk mata bermanik magenta yang terus membasahi pipinya. Kuroko disamping mendiamkannya sejak 10 menit yang lalu.

Tidak Momoi saja yang dilanda kesedihan, semuanya juga. Kabar duka meninggalnya salah satu rekan mereka dalam kesatuan Kiseki no Sedai sangat mengejutkan mereka. Rasa kehilangan pasti ada, tapi tidak sebesar perasaan Momoi yang sudah bersamanya selama belasan tahun dan harus terpisahkan oleh maut.

Sekarang yang bisa ditatapnya adalah batu nisan Aomine Daiki.

Sepinya pemakaman—semua pengunjung sudah pergi setengah jam lalu menyisakan Momoi dan Kuroko di samping gundukan baru itu—kini hanya diisi oleh tangisan Momoi seorang, jeritannya dan panggilan-panggilan nama 'Dai-chan' yang pasti tidak ada respon.

Kuroko tahu bagaimana rasanya kehilangan karena bagaimanapun juga dia adalah mantan bayangan dan partner Aomine saat SMP.

Tapi lagi-lagi perasaan itu masih dikalahkan oleh Momoi.

"Momoi-san?"

"Tetsu-kun, sekarang aku sudah tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi."

Kuroko terdiam mendengarnya. Sekarang dirinya menyesali keadaan.

"Kau masih punya kami, teman-temanmu. Dan aku." Tangannya bergetar ingin menepuk pundak rapuh gadis tersebut namun ragu jika sentuhannya akan memperburuk.

"Sekarang tidak ada yang melindungiku lagi, tidak ada yang akan menghentikan kecengenganku ini, Dai-chan... hiks—"

Panggilan itu menyayat hati Kuroko. Nada riang tersebut berubah sendu bagi pendengaran.

Kuroko ikut berjongkok di sebelah Momoi. Mengulurkan tangannya di bawah dagu gadis tersebut, menunggu tetesan air mata jatuh ke telapak tangannya dan Momoi sadar akan hal itu. Ia menatap Kuroko bingung.

"Aku memang tidak bisa menghentikan tangismu, Momoi-san. Tapi aku bisa menampung segala kesedihanmu."

Sedetik kemudian Momoi langsung menerjang Kuroko dengan pelukan. Memeluk tubuh yang sama kecilnya darinya namun bagi Kuroko tubuh Momoi jauh lebih kecil hingga rasanya kedua tangannya sanggup memeluk semuanya. Menenangkannya dan membiarkan Momoi menangis keras membasahi bahu.

.

.

.

Ngebut coy! :v sory malah angst gini... hakhakhak...


End file.
